The parenteral administration of beneficial agents is an established clinical practice. Presently, the beneficial agent is administered by using a parenteral delivery system. The parenteral system contains the beneficial agent in a premixed formulation comprising a parenterally administrable fluid suspended above a beneficial agent recipient. While this form of parenterally administration is widely used and leads to successful therapy, there is still a great deal of dissatisfaction with the type of parenteral delivery system. For example, the system now used for this purpose must be stored as lower temperatures, often in the frozen state to prevent degradation of the beneficial agent. Additionally, they are bulky and require extensive areas for their use.